


Играя роль

by fierce_cripple



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, Don't copy to another site, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Canon Compliant, Recreational Drug Use, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Вот кто он теперь, странный парень, который спал с Джейсоном до того, как тот умер. Вот так люди его запомнят. Это будет на первом плане в их мыслях в каждом разговоре. Джагхеду не нравится роль, которую мир написал для него.





	Играя роль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [playing the part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637517) by [lcvelace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvelace/pseuds/lcvelace). 



— Ты пялишься.

Джагхед бормочет это, даже не поднимая взгляда от лаптопа, просто продолжает печатать в ожидании нервного ответа Арчи.

— Почему тебя так интересует дело Джейсона Блоссома? Вы не были близки, — Арчи мямлит, упираясь локтями в стол и подпирая лицо.

— Многое изменилось, пока мы не общались, Арчи, откуда тебе знать, что не были? — отбивает Джагхед.

Разговор стихает. Арчи задумывается на пару мгновений (достаточно, чтобы Джагхед успел соскользнуть в воспоминания о заднем сидении тачки Джейсона), прежде чем продолжить:

— Насколько близко?

Джагхед на этом вопросе перестаёт печатать и вскидывает бровь.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, в смысле, вы двое не были… ты понял, — Арчи замолкает, прикусывая губу. — Ты его трахал?

Джагхед посмеивается и возвращается к своему занятию.

— Он трахал меня, есть разница, — Джагхеда правда достало объяснять эту разницу людям. Арчи не первый спрашивает. — Думал, мы прошли ту стадию, где мне пришлось рассказывать о своей асексуальности?

— Но тебе не нравится…

— Верно, — просто отвечает Джагхед. — Меня не волнует секс, у меня были свои причины это делать.

Арчи хмурится, но оставляет тему, возвращаясь к учебнику, хотя ясно как день, что у него остались вопросы.

Джагхед продолжает печатать. Впрочем, часть его разума не оставляет разговор, прокручивая его снова и снова.

Вот кто он теперь, странный парень, который спал с Джейсоном до того, как тот умер. Вот так люди его запомнят. Это будет на первом плане в их мыслях в каждом разговоре.

Джагхеду не нравится роль, которую мир написал для него.

***

Джаг замечает всполох рыжих волос прежде чем кто-то садится напротив него, и он готов отшить Арчи в миллионный раз с тех пор как парой дней ранее началось лето, но возражения умирают на языке, когда он оказывается лицом к лицу с Джейсоном Блоссомом.

Уходит мгновение, чтобы обработать новую информацию.

— Чего тебе? Школа кончилась, и не говори мне, что ты аж сюда притащился, только чтобы окунуть меня головой в унитаз.

— Не в этот раз, Джонс, мне нужно кое-что посущественней, — на губах Джейсона играет бесячая улыбка, за которую Джагхеду хочется ему врезать. — Все знают, что ты дурь толкаешь, так толкни мне.

— Без понятия, где ты это слышал, — бормочет Джагхед, отводя взгляд, и обводит пальцами выцарапанные на столешнице инициалы, отдёргивая руку, как только вспоминает, кто такой А.Э.

— Да брось, Джагхед, — произнесённое имя застаёт врасплох, и он поднимает взгляд. — Мне всего лишь косячок нужен. Ничего серьёзного.

— Спроси Мэнтла.

— Редж свалил, к сожалению. Семейное сборище Мэнтлов, — Джейсон пожимает плечами, продолжая пялиться на Джагхеда, и Джаг ощущает себя зеброй в документалке про львов. — Я тебе отсосу, если достанешь.

— Не заинтересован, — просто отвечает Джагхед, взглянув на Джейсона. — Я хочу обещание. Если я достану тебе косяк, твои футбольные приятели оставят меня в покое, когда учёба начнётся.

Наступает пауза, и Джагхед вздыхает, зная, что рыжий хочет больше.

— И можешь трахнуть меня, если это то, что тебе нужно.

Очевидно, что так оно и есть, и Джейсон расцветает ухмылкой, протягивая ладонь Джагхеду.

— По рукам.

В ту же ночь Джагхед выполняет свою часть сделки, и это, в общем-то, не так уж плохо. По крайней мере, так он может притворяться, что жар, текущий по его венам, правда от того, что Джейсон вколачивает его в кожаное сиденье, а не от джойнта, что всё ещё свисает из его пальцев.

***

— Ты его трахал.

— Он трахал меня, — за неделю до того, как Арчи бросит то же самое обвинение за той же самой перегородкой, но в этот раз Джагхеда бесит не меньше. Особенно потому что напротив него сидит Шерил Блоссом, он не заинтересован обсуждать с ней эту историю — свою и Джейсона.

Когда Джагхед поднимает взгляд, он видит безупречные розовые губы поджатыми, как если бы Шерил пробовала что-то кислое.

— Вот почему ты интересуешься его делом.

— Я интересуюсь делом, потому что оно интересное, а что твой брат и я делали в прошлом, не имеет к этому отношения, — прохладно поправляет он.

— Как думаешь, что произошло в тот день? — голос Шерил едва заметно меняется, но Джагхед не тратит время на то, чтобы сосредоточиться на этом. Он сосредоточен на вопросе. А как он думает — что произошло?

— Я не знаю, — отвечает он, глядя ей прямо в глаза, — когда я начал писать, то думал, что знаю. Думал, ты это сделала, полагал, ты толкнула его из лодки. Но его убило не это, и я не уверен, что ты смогла бы выстрелить собственному брату в голову.

Шерил меняется в лице, и до этого лета Джагхед истолковал бы выражение неправильно, решив, что она обижена, но теперь он уже видел похожее выражение в глазах Джейсона. Когда он правда снимал щиты на пару мгновений, прежде чем возвращался к своему лощёному самодовольному «я».

Уязвимость.

— Они думают, я могла, коронер будет искать улики, чтобы повесить это на меня, — в её голосе ни капли сомнения, только констатация.

— Это незаконно.

— Будто это нахрен остановит их.

Он не может с этим поспорить, в общем-то, так что он просто пожимает плечами и продолжает писать.

— Ну, если тебя несправедливо осудят, получится прекрасная история.

Шерил давится вдохом и поднимается.

— По крайней мере я знаю, что ты проведаешь меня в тюрьме, копая глубже в твоей грёбаной истории, — бормочет она, разворачиваясь, и уходит, стуча каблуками.

Джагхед рад видеть на столе скомканные купюры, оставленные Шерил, хотя еду заказывал только он.

Много позже ему приходит в голову, что она может знать о его положении больше, чем ему хотелось бы.

***

— Где ты живёшь, кстати? — Джейсон спрашивает, целуя его в шею.

Уже полночь, и они в каком-то заброшенном скейт-парке, Джейсон свесил ноги с края чаши, и Джаг на его коленях с зажатым в пальцах джойнтом.

— Это слишком, Джейсон, думал, мы не говорим о серьёзном дерьме.

Джейсон смеётся и забирает у него джойнт, свободная рука танцует по его коже и ползёт под футболку.

— Это не ответ.

Джагхед дрожит от касаний, хотя он уверен, что Джейсон принимает это за желание.

— У меня нет ответа и нет постоянного места жительства.

Джейсон слегка хмурится, это кожей ощущается, но быстро решает не развивать тему и возвращается к поцелуям и засосам, и Джагхед старается издавать подобающие звуки.

В конце концов Джейсон перекатывается, нависая над Джагхедом.

Джейсон смеётся, потому что с лёгкостью зажал его, Джагхед смеётся, потому что отобрал джойнт без боя.

***

— Я знал о вас двоих.

Джагхеда реально задрали люди, вторгающиеся в его личное пространство.

— Ты поэтому меня ударил? Потому что я сделал из твоего лучшего друга гея? — саркастически бормочет Джагхед, не глядя на Реджи.

Он буквально ощущает, как тот закатывает глаза, упираясь локтями в стол.

— Блоссом был геем до того, как ты хотя бы рядом оказался.

Джагхед перестаёт печатать и вскидывает бровь.

— Да ты никак ревнуешь, милый Реджинальд, — дразнит он.

Реджи не ведётся, а жаль — Джагхед мог бы хотя бы развлечься.

— Я не понимаю, почему из всех парней в школе, готовых расстегнуть для него штаны, он выбрал тебя? Да я слышал, что ты и не расстёгивал-то половину времени.

— Может я просто вот настолько хорошо сосу, попробовать хочешь? — огрызается Джагхед, надеясь, что Реджи отвалит со своими вопросами.

— Уметь что-то хорошо и получать от этого удовольствие — не одно и то же, — Джагхед вскидывается на это, попросту захлопывая лаптоп.

— Без понятия, о чём ты.

Такой реакции Реджи, по-видимому, и ждал, потому что он ухмыляется.

— Это правда, то, что Шерил рассказывала о тебе, а? Давай, Суини Тодд, просто признай. Мы все знаем, почему вы с Эндрюсом на самом деле разосрались, — подначивает он.

Джагхед суёт свой лаптоп в сумку и хмурится. Он знает, что избегание сделает только хуже, но он нахрен не готов иметь дело с Реджи в эту минуту.

— Собираешься бежать плакаться к мамочке? — продолжает Реджи с ухмылкой, и он знает, что это слишком жестоко, судя по промелькнувшей в его глазах на мгновение вине.

У Джагхеда нет терпения, чтобы иметь дело с Реджи прямо сейчас. Это не мешает ему рывком перемахнуть через стол и ударить его в лицо.

***

— Собираешься рассказать мне, кто разукрасил твою задницу, или мне продолжать гадать?

Джагхед закатывает глаза и утыкается лицом в его бледный живот.

— Мой папа.

Джейсон слегка хмурится, бережно тянет за волосы, заставляя Джагхеда приподнять голову.

— Думал, у тебя нет родителей, — замечает он без капли сожаления.

— Мама умерла пару лет назад, сразу после рождения сестры, — Джагхед правда не знает, почему делится этим, может быть, потому что Джейсон иллюзорно беззащитен, обнажённый на заднем сидении своей машины, в лунном свете, выделяющем черты лица. Джага не волнует, как он выглядит, расстрёпанный и без шапки, когда опускается между его ног.

— Папа дилер, помимо прочего. Я взял за привычку пореже появляться дома. Сестра живёт у родни.

Взгляд Джейсона стекленеет уже на третьем слове, не заинтересованный, так что Джагхед просто улыбается и без предупреждения опускает голову. Старается как может, изображая стон, когда Джейсон тянет его за волосы.

Только позже, когда Джейсон выбрасывает его из тачки и уезжает из парка Ривердейла куда-то в свой роскошный район, где бы он там ни жил, Джагхед думает о том, что рассказал.

Смерть его матери никогда не была секретом, но Джейсон здесь всего пару лет и раньше не знал Джагхеда.

Он вздыхает и пинает камешки, трогаясь с места, и наконец приходит к Попсу.

***

Джагхед втаскивает Джелли к себе на колени, целует её светлые волосы и заказывает бургер и молочный коктейль. Он видит её не так уж часто, и всегда ценит время, когда его тётя доверяет ему достаточно, чтобы позволить отвести её куда-нибудь, хотя обычно только к Попсу.

Редкий счастливый момент рушится, когда из всех грёбаных людей напротив садится Вероника Лодж.

— Оу, кто это? — воркует она, с улыбкой наклоняясь к Джеллибин через стол.

— Это Джеллибин, — представляет Джагхед, наслаждаясь замешательством на лице Вероники, когда передаёт ей трёхлетку.

— Что вообще твои родители курили, придумывая вам двоим имена? — фыркает она, и слабая улыбка Джагхеда гаснет.

К её чести, Вероника немедленно замечает перемену в настроении и смотрит на Джагхеда.

— Чёрт, я что-то не то сказала?

Несмотря на все её недостатки, Джагхед всегда уважал её умение извиняться, так что он просто с улыбкой мотает головой.

— Не, но ты знаешь, что Джагхед — не моё настоящее имя, правда?

Она ему не верит, и это неплохо, но она достаточно любезна, чтобы не давить.

— О? И какое настоящее?

— Форсайт, что несколько хуже. И имя Джелли вообще-то Форсайтия.

— Ты… не серьёзно же, — хихикает она, глядя на девочку на своих коленях, и поднимает взгляд, только когда приносят заказ Джагхеда. — Боже, это… что-то, конечно.

Джагхед просто кивает, принимаясь за еду и позволяя Джеллибин стащить картошку.

— Ага. Меня назвали в честь отца, а её — в честь меня. Всегда ненавидел это имя.

Вероника улыбается и ворует пару фри для себя, и у Джагхеда не хватает духу отчитать её.

Уже поздно, когда он уходит с Джелли, проболтав с Вероникой несколько часов. И Джейсон Блоссом не всплыл ни разу.

Быть может, его роль в истории ещё не написана.


End file.
